Retazos de una pareja inusual
by MBree
Summary: Él sonríe, y sabe, y se admite, que solo ella puede hacerle sonreír de esa manera, que sólo ella consigue ponerle de tan buen humor, y que sólo ella es la indicada para estar a su lado en ese tipo de momentos. Y en todos los momentos. Drabbles B/B
1. Por ella

_¡¡Hola!! Bueno, hacía mil años que estaba fuera de éste fandom, pero me ha venido la vena inspiratoria así que..._

_Ésto serán un** conjunto de Drabbles de Brennan y Booth**. Que **no tendrán ninguna conexión entre ellos**, son simples viñetas independientes. Cortitas, eso sí, alguna que otra será más larga._

_Decir, por supuesto, que ninguno de los personajes que hay me pertenece. Los amo, sí, pero no son míos xD  
_

_No se como ha quedado ésta... lo dejo a vuestro criterio. Pero **espero que os guste!!**_

* * *

**·Por Ella**

Hace tiempo que se lo pregunta, que sabe que algo ha cambiado, que hay algo distinto en ella. Hace tiempo que intenta averiguar que es eso diferente que ve en Huesos, pero no sabe darle explicación alguna.

Lo sabe cuando se encargan de algún caso, cuando ante el horror y la demencia de los asesinos que cometen las atrocidades que ven cada día, es capaz de hallar, tan sólo, una parte positiva: el estar con ella. Pero no entiende por qué, o tal vez es que no quiere entender.

Sabe que los demás lo notan, alguna que otra vez ha divisado ávidamente la mirada cómplice de Ángela mientras trataban un caso. Una mirada indescifrable, o tal vez demasiado sencilla de entender, que le incita a comprender algo que ya debería haber asumido hace tiempo, pero que por alguna razón todavía no es capaz de admitir.

Lo único que sabe a ciencia cierta, es que a cada día que pasa disfruta más de su compañía. Ha llegado a acostumbrarse a sus pequeñas discusiones sobre asuntos de la vida cotidiana de tal forma, que ahora, aunque de vez en cuando pierda un poco los nervios, le resultan incluso agradables.

O la charlas en el café, ahora es incapaz de concebir un día sin ellas. E incluso sus momentos con Sweets, quizá una de las pocas situaciones en donde ambos se han puesto de acuerdo más de una vez, también le resultan sorprendentemente agradables.

Sabe que se compenetran a la perfección, que lo que carece uno lo tiene el otro, y que no podría formar un equipo mejor con ninguna otra persona. Son como las dos caras de una misma moneda, y Booth lo sabe, lo sabe demasiado bien.

Intentar imaginarse, en éstos momentos, que Brennan podría no haber estado nunca le resulta tan imposible como angustioso. Pues cuando se hace esa pregunta, cuando se pregunta qué pasaría si… no obtiene respuesta, solo preocupación, solo un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta.

¿Cómo podría estar el sin Huesos, _sin su Huesos_? Eso es una idea totalmente ridícula, y más aún cuando está parado en medio de la calle, haciendo tiempo hasta que ella llegue. Y la divisa en el otro extremo de la acera aproximándose hacia él. Y se da cuenta que, de repente, sin saber como, su humor ha mejorado con creces.

—¿Nos vamos, Booth?—Pregunta ella, tienen un nuevo caso y deben encargarse de él cuanto antes.

Él sonríe, y sabe, y se admite, que solo ella sabe hacerle sonreír de esa manera, que sólo ella consigue ponerle de tan buen humor, y que sólo ella es la indicada para estar a su lado en ese tipo de momentos. Y en todos los momentos.

¿Qué es lo que siente exactamente por Brennan? No lo sabe, o lo sabe y no lo quiere admitir, o simplemente no le importa. Porque, por ahora, se conforma con disfrutar y vivir cada momento a su lado. En ese mismo momento, lo único que le importa es resolver otro caso junto a ella. Y nada más.

Por ello asiente con la cabeza y se despega de la farola donde estaba recargando su cuerpo. Y se coloca las gafas de sol antes de contestar:

—Nos vamos—Asiente. Y Brennan sonríe antes de ponerse en marcha, como sólo ella sabe, como tanto le gusta a Booth.

Y juntos suben a su coche, camino de un nuevo misterio que deberán resolver juntos. Porque Booth sabe, con toda certeza, que juntos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Porque Booth sabe, sin que nadie tenga que insinuárselo, que _por ella_ sería capaz de _todo_.

* * *

**_Tomatazos, amenazas, abucheos y otras cosas vía Review xDDD_**

**_El botón éste tan bonito que hay abajo! xD_**


	2. Sentimientos Antropológicos

_Bueno. En primer lugar **¡¡Gracias por todos los Reviews!! ¡¡Muchas gracias ^^!!**_

_Luego **aclarar algo**, que he visto comentado: No, en ningún momento ésto es un fic. Dejé claro en el chap anterior que era un **conjunto de viñetas** xD Yo soy muy cobarde y no me atrevo a hacer un fic largo con consistencia de éstos dos. xD_

_Dicho ésto: Nueva viñeta, ésta vez de **Brennan**. Y espero que me haya quedado bien. Seré sincera: **me da mucho miedo escribir desde el punto de vista de Brennan**, porque tengo la sensación de que siempre me queda muy OoC. Pero no se, vosotros decidireis xD_

_Aclarar que, obviamente,** Brennan y Booth no son mios** (si lo fuesen, ya se habrían liado más de mil veces ¬¬ xD)_

* * *

**Sentimientos Antropológicos.**

Brennan no cree en el amor. Es decir, es totalmente consciente de que, cuando estás junto a una persona que te atrae sexualmente, tu cerebro emite señales al resto de tu cuerpo; pequeños mensajes que hacen que se acelere el pulso, la respiración se haga más fuerte, los sentidos se te nublen y sientas un irrefrenable deseo sexual por esa persona.

Pero, por supuesto, son meras segregaciones cerebrales con el único propósito de desencadenar el acto sexual para asegurar la reproducción de la especie. Pura y dura antropología. Pues ella cree firmemente que todos esos cuentos sobre enamoramientos apasionados son fruto de las hormonas y la testosterona, ambas incapaces de controlar.

Y, de hecho, analizándolo científicamente es así, lo que hace que se convenza más de que está en posesión de la razón. Es por ello que muchas veces se ríe cuando Booth le habla de espiritualismos más allá del sexo. Temperance no es ningún ser insensible que niegue la existencia del amor, por supuesto que no, pero le gusta ver las cosas de forma objetiva, y no caer en convencionalismos innecesarios sacados de novelas rosas.

Pero, aunque nadie lo sepa, muchas veces, se contradice a sí misma. Sí, porque por más que intenta ser objetiva y ver las cosas des del punto de vista antropológico, de vez en cuando, hay cosas que es incapaz de explicar de forma científica.

Por ejemplo: cuando, a veces, Booth y ella se miran, siente que su capacidad cerebral se bloquea totalmente; y ella, que siempre tiene respuesta para todo, se ve incapaz de rebatirle. O cuando ambos se tocan, que nota como la respiración se le agita de forma incomprensible. O, simplemente, cuando está a su lado, que sabe que, sean cuales sean las dificultades, todo saldrá bien.

Y no lo entiende. Porque claro ¿Cómo va a guiarse ella por meros presentimientos? Los presentimientos no tienen ningún tipo de lógica, son totalmente arbitrarios y carecen de consistencia y argumentos. ¿Y cómo es que, de vez en cuando, se siente tan rara cuando está al lado de Booth? Eso tiene aún menos sentido. La explicación más coherente sería alegar que siente algún tipo de deseo sexual hacia él.

Pero no, ella no puede concebir a Booth como un mero entretenimiento. No, Booth es mucho más importante, no solo se su compañero, es mucho más que eso. ¿Amigos, tal vez? Lo ha pensado algunas veces, pero ella tiene otros amigos y no es lo mismo. No, porque cuando a Booth le pasa algo, cuando corre peligro en un caso, a ella se le hace un nudo en la garganta que ni el mismísimo Einstein podría explicar con ecuaciones físicas. Y eso, aunque lo intenta, todavía no logra comprenderlo.

Tiene claro que siente algo por Booth. Algo distinto a lo que puede sentir por su hermano, y también más profundo que el cariño que les tiene a sus amigos. Es algo que mezcla todo eso y, a demás, unas ganas tremendas por repetir aquél maldito beso debajo del muérdago.

Y toda idea se le cruza por la cabeza, toda explicación razonable que siempre acaba descartando por no tener cabida.

La verdad, es una lástima que el concepto "amor" no esté en su diccionario. Porque entonces sería mucho más fácil para Temperance Brennan dejar de comerse la cabeza con el tema.

* * *

**_Tomatazos, amenazas, abucheos y otras cosas vía Review. Sobretodo con ésto, que no me acaba de convencer._**

**_El botón éste tan bonito que hay abajo! sí, el mismo!_**


End file.
